Untitled
by Garali
Summary: My first story, its a quick, one chaper, please enjoy


Untitled  
  
She stood, waiting on the corner of the street. The streets were naked from top to bottem, except for the man dreased in black only a few feet away. He seemed deep in thought, and also waiting for something. She also noticed another man, moving slowly up the street towards the two of them. His clothes looked nothing out of the ordinary except for the odd symble on his left arm and chest. She caught a couple of drops just starting from the sky, as she wished he contact would arrive already. She felt a flood of tension as the man came closer to them. Suddenly, he began to move more quickly, and she couldn't seem to peal her eyes of him. He seemed to grab something from the side of him as he flew towards the other man who only had enough time to turn and face him. A blade, maybe four feet long was plunged into his midsection. She could see it appear out of the other side of him. A scream caught in her throat and the symble marked man mumbled something like, "I will clense the earth of you". Just as quickly as it had impaled the black dreased man, that it left him and the sword wielder faced her. Her legs were glued to the pavement, no one to help her. The black dreased man crumpled to the ground as the mad man starred into her and enfused his words, "No one can know about this". She felt her body crack backwords as the force of the blade was ingested into her abdamin. He lifted her into the air. Once over his head, she noticed the black clad man behind him with his hands balled and in the air. With a single blow, she was on the bround with the maniac and the other man was standing overhead. "You will not die today", Was the last thing she remembered hearing before she blacked out.  
When she finally came too, she lay in a hospital bed. She could feel the stinging mix of pain from her midsection and the numbness from obvious pain killer. She could hardly move but when she turned her head to face the door, she noticed a nurse walk by, then stop to look at her. "Oh, you are awake, there is a visiter that asked to see you, I'll go get him." Her memory was a little blurred but she could remember enough to know why she was here. But how she got here was a mystery to her. Then, to her surprise, the black clad man advanced from the doorway, only minutes after the nurse had left her. She might not remember everything, but she remembered him being injured just as badly. "How are you able to stand?" She asked with a puzzled took. "I beg your parden?" He seemed to have a similar look. "The man, didn't he stab you too?" "No, you must be mistaken, you were the one who was stabbed. And then I carried you here. I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I left." "What? You can't just leave! I still have some questions to ask you" "I'm sorry, I'm not going to be your next story. Maybe we will meet again sometime, but intil then, get well." And with those final words, he left the room. She was alone and left with too many questions for one person to have. After what seemed like ages, the nurse rentered. "Are you feeling alright, if there is anything I can get you, just push the call button." "Actually, I have a question. Was the man arested?" "I'm not sure, police said that once they got there, he had disappeared. You really should get some rest, it will take a couple of months to recover from a wound that bad." With that, the nurse but something into the I.V. and she felt her mind drift off from the many unanswered questions. But one still stuck in her mind, didn't that man get stabbed also?   
After what seemed like eternity, she was able to leave the hospital. She had regained all of her strength, and if it wasn't for a couple feet of intestine, she would have been as good as before the accident. She felt a need to repay the man who had helped her, and of course ask a few questions. The idea of this mysterious man pecked at her mind. It was doing a story on shoplifts that she saw him again. She was in the mall, going to an interview, and spotted him just resting against a wall. Even through all the other people, bustling about, she still had enough eye, to notice that same black clad man, just seemingly waiting for something. She had to battle against to flow of busy shoppers to get to him. The second that he seemed to notice her, he stood straight up and appeared to be ready to bolt at the blink of an eye. But, he still waited for her to reach him. "Hello," she asked with wide open eyes. "Can we talk?" "Ummm... I must be going, I am in a hurry." "Are you really? You seem to be waiting, not in a hurry. Please, I have to talk to you, and you aren't going to get very far with so many people about." "Fine, we can talk. But seriously, I can't talk long. We can talk at the food cort" She turned to see if there would be any empty seats. To her surprise, there were plenty of extra tables. Apperently, everyone was shopping. So, this time going with the flow, they reached a free table and sat down. At the second they were seated, she egarly asked him her first question. "Well, now that is over, what is your name?" "My name huh? Well, my name is Rystic, but everyone I know, just calls me Ry. What about you. What is your name?" "I'm kelly, I'm a reporter. What do you do?" "Many questions, well, what I do is rather complicated. I guess you could say, I work for the government." "The government huh? Well, enough plesentries. I want to know why you weren't hurt. I ran what happened over in my mind and I remember very vidily, you getting stabbed!" "Please, I'd rather not talk about that, expecially to a reporter." "Oh, I'm not reporting this, I just need to know." Her inquisitive mind was running fast now. "Fine, if you won't answer that, then at least tell me who that man was." "That man, he was an activist. Crazy even. Part of an organization, I would have to guess is a cult. I'm not really..." He was cut off. Kelly rose. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was another man, with the same symbles as the man with the blade. He wasn't the same man though, he had a different face. Before she had time to point in his direction, she noticed, he two pulled something from behind him. "RUN!!!" Ry blasted as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the table. Then, as an even greater surpirse, she heard gun fire. She snapped her head around as she stoubled away. The symbled man had what looked to be a automatic firearm and was firing into the croud. Even worse, in there direction. It was all very fast after that, one second in the line of fire, the next standing outside the mall, gasping for air. "OH GOD, who is that man?" "He is another one from that same group." "But, don't they use swords?" "No, they use what ever they can find." "What are they trying to do?" "I'm not sure, I think they are all crazy." She could hardly breathe. She had to crouch over and put her hands on her knees to keep balenched while she caught her breath. It was then that she noticed it. "What? You've been shot!" Blood was seeping through is pants, right in the middle of his lower leg. "You'll need a doctor." "No, I will be fine. Look, I think we need to talk." "Didn't we just do that?" "No, I mean in private, your house maybe." "Umm... I guess we could do that" "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." "Wait, you don't even know where I live" Her voice trailed of as he disapeared into the croud. She would have followed him, but she was still barely able to stand. She couldn't help herself, she had to say it. "What is going on!!!"   
She couldn't sleep that night, too many things to think about. She could feel her axiousness in her stomach. She ended up getting out of bed quite early and making herself some coffee. So much action the day before, and now she had to wait for Ry to arrive, and her could do that at anytime of the day, or not at all. After what seemed like weeks, there was a knock at the door. She jumped to her feet and almost tripped over herself trying to answer it. As the door creecked open, she could see that he was still wearing the same black outfit. "Oh, Hello, come on in. Come on in." He followed her to a round table with two chairs opposite each other. "Please, sit down" "Thank you. This time I'm not busy, I have all day to talk if you tike" "Oh, that would be great, I have so many things that I could use answered." With what she had just said it reminded her. She couldn't believe her eyes when she no wound and no patch where he had been shot the day before. "First of which, why aren't you hurt?" "It is a good thing you are sitting for this, I will explain everything as best I can. I'm not really suppose to tell anyone about this, but you know enough already. When I told you erlier that I worked for the government, I should have been more clear. I am an experiment. Along with 9 others. We are to be trained to be unstoppable machines in combat, weapons if you will. We are given daily injections that are suppose to help with this experiment. As for the wounds, we heal rather quickly, and we could never go to a hospital, becuase they would notice these diferences. No one must know about this, it is top secret." "Wow, that is sure something, it explains quite a bit." "Infact, tomorrow we are doing a live amunition test. It is suppose to be the final part of the experiment before we are used in actual missions." "This test, do you think I could watch it?" "Hmmm... I might have to pull a couple of strings, but I think I can get you in." This alone answered most of her questions. Most of the conversation that followed had little to do with anything. She was a little down when he had to go, but it was getting late, and he said that he has a cerfew. He was suppose to come pick her up the following day, for this apperent test.   
Again, she had trouble sleeping, but this time not as much. She had most of her questions answered, so she really didn't have that much to think about. It was just mainly the antisipation of something so secretive, that kept her sleepless. She got up early, because she just assumed that something military would start early, and she didn't want to miss it. To her surprise, he didn't arrive until 1 o'clock. She was dieing with excitment, and the door knocking made her jump out of her chair. She was completely ready to go, she even had her shoes on. The second she opened the door, she was outside house. "So, how are we getting there, Ry?" "I have a ride, and I already got you clearence for this exercies." He passes her a I.D. tag to wear around her neck. Then, he points and moves toward a black limozeen. "This will be our ride there, the government payes me well." The ride there was rather uneventful. Both of them seemed a little to nervious to really say anything. Finally, the car stopped. When she got out, she could see it must be a secret military base. The guards and fencing serounding the large inner buildings told her that. One of the guards stepped toward them. "Hello Rystic, who is this?" "It is a friend of mine, and she has a pass, so please let us in. I'm going to be rather busy" "Yes, yes. I understand" And with that, the gates were opened and the were inside the compound. "Alright, you can watch from the observation area." Ry said, pointing to a large, glass built building. "Once inside, just stay there until I come to get you after." "No problem, being a reporter has made me good at waiting." The glass building was magnificant and there were many other military looking men standing inside. "I will have to go get ready now. Don't worry, as long as you have that pass, everyone should just ignore you." She took her seat and watched as Ry left to another building. It wasn't long after that soldiers came out of the building Ry had entired. She counted a total of 8 before she saw Ry. They were all wearing the same black outfit, but this time, they all carried heavy machine guns. After all ten were on the test site, a horn blared and cardboard cut outs started to jump up all over. She heard the gun fire as the soldiers ran around, demolishing the cut outs. She watched as they darted around slyly, and pushed bullet after bullet into the fack people. Suddenly, she noticed something must be wrong. One of the soldiers had turned and fired on another. He went down imiditly, blood everywhere. Then, once one had done that, they all seemed to do it two. Bullets seemed to fly every which way. She watched as Ry, hopelessly ran for cover, but instead only finding himself torn to peices by his own team mate. She started to cry when she saw his body fall to the ground. She screamed out to the other officers, "What is going on!" "Mam, please calm yourself, everything will be taken care of. You" pointing to an officer that looked lower rank then the one giving the orders. "Take her to my office, now!" She was then escorted out of the glass building and into a much smaller building, about the size of a single room. "Wait here, he will be with you soon." She was shaking now, she knew that even if they could heal extreemly well, those wounds were just too harsh. After what seemed like 12 eternities, the officer from before entired the room and took a seat at a desk across from where she sat. "What happened out there! Are they going to be all right?" "Mam, I am sorry to report, that there was a glitch in the programe. The men went dilerious and killed one another. They are all dead, even Rystic." She could hardly beleive what she was hearing. A glitch? This is horrable! "What are you going to do?" "Mam, I am also sorry to report that there can be no unautorized personal with the information of what happened here today." "I'm sorry, what exactly do you mean by that." "Mam, I am really sorry you got brought into this." And before she could ask another question, the man raised his hand from beneath the desk, holding a black shining object. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees. "What are you doing?" "Mam, I am truely sorry." With those final words, nothing else was heard except for the firing of the pistol. 


End file.
